


Reckless Hero

by Katie237



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets shot, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Episode: s03e13 Attack on Gorilla City, Worried Joe, Worried Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie237/pseuds/Katie237
Summary: When a rogue policeman tries to set a trap for the Flash at the police station and takes everyone hostage, Barry get caught in the crossfire. Badly injured, he must rely on Julian and Joe to keep him alive before the situation is resolved. (Story request by WolfKomoki) (Inspired by 1x07 Power Outrage)





	1. Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfKomoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/gifts).



> Welcome to my new short story that will probably be 3 to 4 chapters of that length. It's taking place in Season 3, somewhere between Attack on Central City and Wrath of Savitar, meaning that Julian is part of the team and Cailtin isn't full on Killer Frost at that time.

Another great day coming back from work. Or more like the worst day ever. Since the BOOT disappeared from the police department, taken by Officer Jade, Singh had been acting angry with everyone. In fact, saying he was mad was an understatement. And not only because he had been unknowingly protecting a shady cop all this time, but also because he knew all the bad this weapon could do out there. Sure, it could help settle a little conflict between two Metas, but it could also be used to set up a trap for the Flash. A concern that was shared by everyone at STAR Labs, warning the young hero to be careful not to run into a trap. Why wasn't anyone ever trusting him? He wasn't that reckless…ok, sometimes maybe, but not all the times. Right? Barry knew how to be alert when he needed to, why was everyone so determined to underestimate him?

''I'll show them.'' He grumbled under his breath as the elevator made a stop to pick up another person in a beige raincoat with a hood on his head. The man's face was barely visible under it.

''Having a bad day, kid?'' Said the other person, walking to the opposite wall of the elevator, right next to Barry despite all the still empty space.

 _'_ _Oops.'_  Thought Barry, he should probably be more careful about talking to himself in a public building.

''You can say that.'' He answered back to the man, trying to take a peek at the face. Looking at the short and white beard and small wrinkles, Barry estimated this man was at least in his 40s, maybe 50s.

'You can try and see it that way; your day can only get worse.''

Frowning, Barry glanced back at the other person, swearing he could see part of a rictus under the hood. And that voice…why did it sound familiar? Was it really?

''I think you forgot something, we should go back up.'' Said the man again, moving a step closer to Barry who tensed up. Something was definitely wrong, but what? Nothing good ever came out from taking the elevator, he should've just flash outside by the staircases.

The voice, suddenly realized Barry, is was Officer Jade's voice. If the voice wasn't confirmation enough, the small and metallic thing that was now being pressed to his side proved it. That was going to be fun, a fun reminder of that mugger who tried to take on Barry two years ago. Criminals didn't know how to choose their victims wisely these days. Time for the CSI to smile and take action.

Or, not.

His powers, they weren't working and instead of feeling the speed force running through his veins, Barry felt his heart racing and his breathing speed increasing at the same rate.

''Do exactly as I say and you won't get hurt…too much.'' Smirked the other man, taking one step forward to press the elevator's button, back to where Barry left, while still holding his gun against the young CSI's side.

How was this even possible? Jade had access to the BOOT for many, many days now, did he somehow manage to turn the power neutralizer instrument to anti-power radio waves? If so, Cisco would be proud. Right now, the most important thing was to not let Jade find out he was a Metahuman, especially not the Flash. Oh, and staying alive too. Maybe not in that specific order. Moments later, the doors opened to the police precinct, right in front of Joe walking while flipping pages inside a file. He stopped instantly when he saw Barry or more like when he recognized the distress in the hero's features.

''Barr?'' He asked, looking up at the other man in the elevator who positioned himself slightly behind the young CSI before making his entrance, pushing Barry inside the room.

''Nobody move!'' Ordered Officer Jade, taking off his hood and revealing himself to his old coworkers. ''Put all of your weapons on the floor, or this one will die.''

''Barr? Are you ok?'' Worriedly asked Joe, making eye contact with his foster son in an understanding look. Joe wasn't asking if Barry was hurt, even if that part was still of great interest to the detective, he wanted to know why the hero still hadn't taken down the menace.

''No, I'm not. '' Instantly answered Barry with a shaking voice, his eyes moving quickly and nervously around to see if everyone was cooperating. Nobody needed to get hurt. ''Do what he says, please.''

Jade smiled. ''I always knew you were a smart kid, Walden. Faster everyone, guns on the floor and kick them to me. Once it's done, gather closer.''

Of course, on top of this whole thing being a bad situation, this guy who had been working alongside Barry for years couldn't even remember his name. Seeing the gun rising up and closing on Barry's head, all the policemen, including Joe, quickly complied. Jade pushed all the weapon many feet behind him and as far away as possible from the rest of the crowd.

''You too, get over it!'' Ordered Jade to the man standing on the balcony, overlooking everything. Taking his gun off Barry for a second, the shady cop pointed him at the balcony. Daring to look up, Barry instantly recognized Julian.

The older CSI obeyed, moving down and joining the rest of the hostages who all sat on the ground as ordered.

''What are you planning to do when the Flash will show up? You won't even see him coming.'' Said Joe, defiantly, trying not to look at his son while saying that. Hopefully, they could gather the information they needed about deactivating whatever this man had on Barry and give him his speed back.

Jade snorted, smiling with confidence. ''Oh don't worry, your little Scarlett Speedster won't be much of a match against me. Not around me. Not without his speed. ''

''What's that supposed to me?'' Growled Joe. ''What did you do?''

''You'll just have to wait and see when your little hero do show up, won't you? I hate when people spoil the end of a good show. Now, how about someone makes himself useful.'' He said, putting his one still free hand in his coat pocket and getting a handful of tie wraps out of it before throwing them on the ground in front of Joe.

''Go tie everyone's hands in their back. And don't try anything.'' He ordered.

The man's speech didn't do too much to help, other than confirmed what was pretty obvious; Barry's powers were useless and neutralized at the moment. On the bright side, the shady officer still had no idea of Flash's identity. Walking behind each and every one of his coworkers, tying them up, Joe made a head count, trying to see if anyone was missing. Well anyone other than the Captain who left early for a diner with his boyfriend. He silently cursed when he realized that everyone was there, at the crazy man's mercy.

''Why are you doing this?'' Inquired Officer Smith, the oldest officer of the department, who had been working with Jade for over 20 years now.

''When that black speedster killed all these officers last year in Jitters, one of them was my son. And the Flash did nothing to stop that! He's just a guilty as that man.''

''Why? Why now?'' Said another officer, a young woman who just got transferred, weeks ago. ''Why wait so long to take your revenge? The Flash won't come 'til there's an alert and if there's one, the SWAT team will surround this place. Even if you do get your revenge, you won't get out of here alive.''

Smart girl, no wonder the captain was so glad to have her under his command. Jade shook his head.

''Because, I'm dying. I have a brain tumor with only 2 months to live.'' Answered the man with a detached voice, almost emotionless. He accepted his fate, he accepted the fact he was about to die and didn't care if it was today or in two months. As long as his son was avenged.

''It wasn't the Flash's fault.'' Said Joe, kneeling one more time to tie up the last person, the senior CSI.

As he was doing so, Julian slightly turned his head on his side to look at the detective.

''The stars will help us.'' He whispered enigmatically to the older man, sending him a determined look.

''What was that?'' Growled Jade, taking a step forward and dragging Barry with him.

''You never heard about prayers?'' Snapped Julian, defying their captor with a sparkle in his eyes. ''Never heard about praying upon the stars?''

Both men locked their glances at each other for many seconds, as if the captor was trying to decide if there was anything to decrypt behind that sentence before moving away, looking disgusted.

''God can't help us, he didn't help my son and he won't help me. Try not to do anything and you won't get shot.'' Backing off again, he transferred back his attention to his powerless speedster, completely unseeing the way Joe nodded.

Of course, the  _'stars'._  Smart. Julian must've hit his panic button on his cellphone before he was seen on the balcony. On the down side, it wasn't like the Flash was going to pop up to their rescue. But at least, now S.T.A.R. Labs knew they were in trouble. Things couldn't get much worse anyway, right? Unless Wally was going to show and get stuck in the same situation, which could backfire really quickly.

''I'm done.'' Joe said, throwing back on the ground the remaining tie wraps.

''Good job.'' He added sarcastically, as police sirens made themselves heard in the distance, closing in. ''Looks like the cavalry is coming faster than I thought. It doesn't matter, as long as the Flash show-''

Before the man could finish his sentence, an elbow connected hard with his belly first, then with his face as he leaned forward under the impact. His hostage was trying to be a hero and you had to admire this kid's courage and moves. Except, the CSI didn't have the cop's training. Not to mention that he could improve his speed. As Jade predicted, the next move of his hostage was to try and go for the gun. Big mistake. Swiftly dodging the hand plunging toward his weapon as the younger man turned on his heel to face his adversary, Jade moved a step backward, causing Barry to lose his balance for a second. A fraction of a second. All the time the skilled policeman needed to fire.

BANG!

''ALLEN!''

''NO!'' Screamed Joe in horror, eyes opening widely. For that scariest second in his life, he thought his son just got shot dead in front of him as Barry yelled in pain and fell right to the ground, straight on his stomach.

''Don't move!'' Warned Jade, now aiming his weapon at Joe who didn't realize he was back on his feet and was about to charge right at his too still son. A pool of blood was already starting to appear under Barry and growing.

Uncaring about causing more pain or damage, the officer kicked the boy's rib cage, earning a groan of pain, a yell that might have been simultaneously the best and the worst sound Joe ever heard; Barry was alive, but he was also in pain. Jade turned the CSI on his back and examined the pain emanating from all the hero's features, before switching his focus on the red stain on the left thigh.

''Anyone else want to play hero?'' He asked to the crowd.


	2. Stay with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Julian work together to try and keep Barry alive 'til the situation is solved

''Barry? Stay with us. '' Begged Joe, unconsciously making a step toward his son, only to be stopped by a gun waving in front of his face.

''Don't even think about it.'' Growled the officer, threateningly. ''Now go sit back with the others if you don't want to be next.'' Warned Jade as he was closing in with another tie wrap, ready to take care of his last hostage who still had the use of his hands.

Not really wanting to be the second victim, the detective moved backward a couple of steps without looking where he was stepping as he was too busy looking at his foster son. No need to be a doctor to know the boy needed medical attention right away and Joe was desperate to rush in to Barry's side. Mostly unaware of everything that was still going on around him, Barry was slightly shifting on the ground, trying to escape the pain while still bleeding out at an alarming pace on the floor.

''Now turn around.'' Ordered the Officer.

''Look.'' Said Joe, carefully raising both of his arms and hands in the air to show he wasn't going to attack. ''The SWAT team will be here any minute now and they'll try to negotiate. If they hear that you shot and-'' Joe took a shaky breath before continuing. ''God help me.'' He muttered to himself, visibly shaking at the visualization of the next words that were about to get out of his mouth. ''And killed an innocent CSI, do you really think they'll just sit and wait for the Flash? They'll rush in here and we'll have a bloodbath on all sides. Is that what you really want?''

Jade frowned, impatiently looking, but didn't say a thing. Doing so, he silently agreed on letting Joe finish what he was about to say.

''I'm sorry about your son, I really am. But do you really want more deaths tonight?'' Continued the detective. ''Each and every person in this room is a father, a son or a husband. Some are all of these options. I know that deep down, you're still a good person and you don't want all these deaths on your conscience.'' Said Joe, trying as hard as he possibly could to try and reason with the man, while nervously glancing down at Barry every few seconds. ''You're about to take MY son from me.''

He could feel that the ex-officer was about to break and yet not he wasn't ready to risk his mission. If only Joe had a little more time...

''We're not letting him out, this could be a tactic to get help. Nobody gets in or out.'' Harshly decided Jade, his jaw tensing up.

''Alright!'' Conceded Joe, trying with all his will to not break into a full out panic mode as, with every wasted second, more blood was flowing out of Barry. The pool of blood under the young man was growing and growing, and everyone in the room could hear his breathing gradually get more difficult by the moment. ''Nobody in or out, but let me and Julian stabilize the wound. Please.'' The last word wasn't planned, not at first. You're not exactly supposed to show weakness while negotiating, but he couldn't keep it in.

''Fine, but you stay in my sight.'' Compromised Jade, already waving at the older CSI to get up and turn around so he could cut his restrain. ''If it's a trick-'' He growled.

''It's not.'' Promised Joe, already rushing toward Barry and putting his knees down before he even came to a full stop, sliding in the red puddle all the way to the barely conscious speedster. ''Julian, help me. Quickly.'' He shouted, not that he really needed to add that last word, as he pressed both of his hands down on the wound. His action instantly earned him a shout of pain and Barry's eyes widely opened. ''That's it, Barry, you stay awake, stay with me.''

The speedster might be awake, medically speaking, but he was nowhere near alert as blood was leaving his thigh and consciousness was threatening to leave at any moment. The speedster's eyes were starting to roll in their socket and his breathing was starting to become more and more shallow.

''Do you have a first aid kit?'' Inquired Julian as he was hurriedly loosening up his tie and taking off his plaid shirt, only leaving himself his white t-shirt underneath. ''We need to stop the bleeding. The bullet might've hit an artery, he's losing too much blood.''

''I know, I know.'' Impatiently grumbled Joe, pressing harder as the precious red liquid was flowing and escaping between his fingers.

''Joe! Aid kit!'' Shouted Julian as he shoved his shirt on Joe's hands, pressing him to take it and use it to slow the bleeding down. In the heat of the moment, the CSI was barely aware anymore of the whole hostage situation going on around him and the fact there was an armed man looking at his every move.

''Under my desk.'' Said Joe, visibly swallowing and channeling all of his concentration to get and stay focused on the task. The next instant, he grabbed the piece of clothing that had been given to him and pressed it as hard as he possibly could.

''Don't even think about it.'' Said Jade, as Julian was about to get up and go toward Joe's desk. ''Another idea to go grab a phone...or a gun maybe on your way? I don't think so.''

''Can't you see he needs it? Are you blind?'' Growled Julian as he glared at the other man, not even caring about the risk of pissing off the rogue officer.

The thought of grabbing a gun and a phone hadn't even crossed his mind. Maybe because he had already called the outside world for help, something he should probably avoid bragging about. All that matters now was to keep Barry alive, the same person Julian would've thrown under the bus not that long ago.

''Do without it.'' Ordered Jade, pointing his gun at the older CSI.

Deeply inhaling and using all of his self-control to keep his next comment to himself, Julian knelt back next to his friend, taking in all the visual signs of the rapidly decreasing health of Barry. Swearing under his breath as he noticed how quick, too quick, his shirt was getting stained with his friend's blood, he took off his tie and approached the young man's thigh. In his concentrated state, he didn't even heard the outside voice calling out from inside his coworker's radio demanding to talk with whoever was in charge.

''You stay with us, Allen.'' Demanded Julian as he secured his tie around Barry's higher thigh, just over the wound. ''Tighten as much as you can,'' He ordered Joe as he moved around the legs to go sit right next to the detective and next to the wound, none-caring about the wetness he felt under his knees.

Whether it was because Julian had once been a medic or because he was the least emotionally compromised, it was clear to everyone observing that Joe had decided to let the CSI take the lead. The older man was putting his son's life into Julian's hands as he was complying to every command now. Taking off his completely red and ruined shirt, Julian winced seeing how the bleeding still hadn't stop, but at least, the flow did seem slower. Unless it was just wishful thinking.

''Pull harder.'' Instructed Julian to the other man, completely aware how cutting all the blood circulation and oxygen from the limb might actually cause the man to lose it. They needed to stop the hemorrhage now and by now he meant  _yesterday_  as Julian took into account the clammy skin and how the lips were starting to turn blue. Julian knew that if the tourniquet was to fail, he would probably need to get his hands in there to try and pinch the artery.

''Sorry, Allen.'' He apologized under his breath before pressing harder on the wound, earning another weak whimper of pain, even in the man almost completely unconscious state now.

A movement from their captor caught Julian's attention, prompting him to look up and away from Barry for a moment. Jade knelt down to grab Officer Garcia's, the newly transferred woman, radio.

''I'm in control of the situation, captain, and I have your whole flock at my mercy,''

Captain? Was the man communicating with Captain Singh? Julian sure didn't remember hearing his boss' voice, but to be fair his brain had chosen to focus all of his attention on his dying friend. Funny how things could change so fast, not that long ago he would've stayed still and wait for the situation to resolve instead of doing everything to keep Allen alive.

''Jade?'' Answered the surprised voice on the radio. Yep, definitely Singh. The CCPD boss didn't miss a beat to get his emotion back under control. ''What do you want? There's reports of a gunshot, are the hostages ok?''

Instead of answering, the rogue officer looked down at the injured CSI, observing his shallow and sluggish breathing. Julian could only imagine how anxious this moment must've been for the Captain. Julian knew how, despite how loud the Captain could bark, how much he actually cared about all of his employees, some more than others.

''They're all alive. For now.'' Simply stated Jade on the same tone he would use to talk about groceries, fully aware how David was going to catch on the underneath threat. ¸

''What do you want? '' Repeated Singh, hardening his tone, his worry barely controlled. Someone was hurt, that part was clear, and for some unknown reason, he had a feeling that he knew the one person who would be foolish enough to try and play the hero even if he wasn't qualified to do so.

''All I want is just a nice chat with The Flash.'' Innocently answered Jade. ''That's all I want. As soon as the Flash will enter the room, I'll allow your employee to get all he cares he badly needs.''

Julian winced as he moved his stained shirt, barely containing his breath of relief when he saw how the bleeding had considerably slowed down. He nodded in a near-imperceptible way at Joe who closed his eyes, mouthing  _'Thank God'_. It was too premature to celebrate; the hero was far from being out of the wood and he needed cares and blood ASAP, but he wasn't going to die in the next thirty seconds or so. For keeping his leg, if they didn't loosen up the tourniquet soon, that was going to be another story…

'' I don't have him on my speed dial. I don't have any power on when The Flash will show.'' Said the Captain, trying to make the other man see reason. ''Let the injured leave and we won't do anything to get inside until the Flash show up. Promise.''

Jade laughed

''Nice try, but I'm starting to think your hero won't come. You're just buying time.''

Julian and Joe looked at each other in common understanding and shared concern. What was the rest of the team doing? It was good that Wally didn't just walk into a trap, meaning he probably knew about the trap, unless they were just waiting for Barry to handle the situation like he always does it…But, they couldn't wait forever for someone who wasn't coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, always so appreciated as always.
> 
> Oh and...Sorry not sorry for hurting Barry ihih.


	3. Somebody called the Flash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is about to run out for Barry while they wait for the cavalry

''How do I know everyone is even still alive?'' Asked Singh's voice on the radio.

Visibly annoyed by the turn of event, the rogue officer made two heavy steps forward and grabbed the kneeling CSI by the collar. What was Flash doing? Why wasn't he showing his face? Sure, he knew the Central City's  _hero_  didn't care about the people, but letting police hostages die? That wasn't his style, the Metahuman loved his reputation too much.

''Time to play nurse is over.'' He roughly said, forcibly hauling Julian on his feet and dragging him away from his dying friend. ''Be careful about what you'll say.'' He added, pressing the side button on the radio and shoving it in the CSI's face.

''Captain?'' Said Julian, keeping his calm.

''Julian? Is that you? Are you alright?'' Answered his boss' voice.

''I'm ok. We all are, except for Barry.'' He said, closing his eyes and trying not to look at the unresponsive hero. From the distance, even if it was barely a couple of feet away, Barry looked way worse, he looked like a cold corpse.

''Is he...?'' Trailed Singh, a lump lodging in his throat, unable to say the word. Fearing that somehow, saying it would give the cue to the universe to finish it, if it wasn't already over.

''He's alive, Captain. For now. But he won't stay that way very long if he doesn't receive urgent medical care.'' Truthfully said Julian, daring one quick glare at Barry and visibly swallowing when was unable to see any visible sign the man was still with them. The only comfort he had was the look of intense concentration and worry, instead of terror and mourning, on Joe's face as his hand was pressing and digging in his son's wrist skin, monitoring his pulse.

''What-'' Started the CCPD police Captain before he was brutally cut off as Jade had taken once more control of the radio.

Pressing on the radio to open a line, the officer spoke out: ''I've been patient enough. I don't think I'm being taken seriously. If the Flash doesn't show up in the next 60 seconds, I will make an example out of another one of your men and this one won't have the chance to agonize as long as Walden. You better start searching for two new CSI now.''

Finishing his sentence, he threw the radio with all his brutal strength, sending it crashing on the closest wall. The broken pieces weren't even done falling on the ground that Jade had already taken as strong of a hold as he could on the older CSI and was pressing the gun against the man's temple. Not caring about the collective gasp, Jade dragged his newest target a couple of steps further away from the crowd and his first victim.

''I sure hope you won't keep any hard feelings, I'm only doing what I have to do.'' Said the officer with a weird, soft, voice, like he truly was trying to convince the man he was about to murder that the Flash was the bad guy in this story.

''What is killing me going to accomplish? We both know Singh has no control about the Flash whereabouts.'' Grunted Julian between his teeth. If he was about to die, he wasn't going to go compliant and silent.

''Don't take it personal, but your death will show Central City that their so called hero is a fraud. All he ever cared about was his own fame. Now, he's not even going to bother showing up to try and save your life. I just wanted to avenge my son, but now I know destiny also wanted me to die as a hero, because that's what I'll be once I'll expose the Flash's true purpose, just before taking him down.''

Half the words passed over Joe's head as he was desperately keeping track of his son's vitals, watching and feeling him deteriorate by the minute. Hell, by the second. Barry's pulse was slowing down as his heart was doing everything it possibly could to keep the weak body alive, but was running out of ways to make that happen. The other half of the words, thought, were making Joe's blood boiling with rage. How dare Jade could just come in, shoot an innocent CSI and say these words toward The Flash? The hero proved time and time again his courage and his willingness to help the people.

''35 seconds. 30 seconds…If you want to make one final prayer to the stars, I suggest you do you it now.'' Said Jade, pressing the gun a little harder on his next victim's skin in front of the silent audience who was observing the scene while holding their breath. None of them dared to say a word, fearing the weapon was going to change target before the time was up.

Just as it seemed like all hope was lost, a whoosh sound was heard in the staircase and in the next moment, the door flew open.

''Somebody called The Flash?'' Said a distorted voice as a red figure appeared in the doorframe.

Every single pair of eyes in the precinct turned around to look at the newest arrival, all dressed in the red familiar suit with the white and yellow symbol on his chest. The Flash was finally here. Joe and Julian's gaze immediately went to look at the face wearing the suit, instantly recognizing it. Wally. He came. It was good, right? Unless...Joe's heart was clenching at the idea that his other son just powerlessly walked into a trap and was about to get shot too.

''It's me you want, release the hostages.'' Added  _Flash_ , glancing down in an almost imperceptible way at Barry, missing a beat in his short sentence the exact moment he made the motion. The hesitation was short enough for anyone to miss it, anyone but his father and the older CSI. Considering how some corpses looked better than the way Barry was looking right now, it was a great feat that Wally had achieved just by keeping his façade at all.

''Flash, Flash, Flash.'' Patronized Jade. ''So good of you to finally show up. I didn't realize you were so tanned. '' He teased, smirk on his face. ''Don't be shy. Come closer.''

''You have me.'' Repeated Wally, slowly closing in on the armed man's position, at his father's disarray. There was nothing Joe could do right now, other than helplessly watch his youngest child walking a little closer to the trap with his arms on both sides of his body and his fists closed halfway.

 _'What are you doing, son?'_ Thought Joe with horror, his eyes leaving Barry's inert form for a moment. Hadn't Wally noticed yet that his powers weren't working in here?

''That's close enough.'' Growled Jade, his weapon still pressed against Julian, when Wally was barely a couple of feet away from him. The youngest speedster stopped where he was, just next to his father and his adoptive brother.

From this distance, Joe's eyes caught up something weird; there was a lump in the speedster's sleeve, under his arm and close to his right wrist. That definitely wasn't part of the ordinary Flash equipment and it was too big to be a watch. What was that? Was that the reason why Wally was so confident walking into a trap? Unless he just didn't know it yet. Glancing closely at the slight opening between the sleeve and the red gloves, the detective spotted a small, white rubber covered wire going all the way to inside Wally's palm. Right to...

Wait, was that really…? It totally looked like a conventional off and on wall switch attached in a rudimentary way. Whoever did it was in a hurry. Obviously. What was this for? Was this how Wally was able to speak with a distorted voice moment earlier? No, if he had his powers right now he would also probably vibrate his face to hide every one of his features, which he wasn't doing.

''What are you planning to do now?'' Inquired Wally with his fingers moving in what could be described by outside observers as an attempt to keep his nerves under control, except Joe knew better.

With every motion, Wally's fingers were getting closer and closer to the switch 'til he clenched his fists; positioning himself in the right position to turn it on by simply unfolding his fingers.

''I don't know,'' Answered Jade, nonchalant before violently pushing Julian forward and almost sending him stumbling down on the unresponsive hero. The standing CSI would've if it wasn't for Joe's quick reflexes as the detective got up and caught the younger man's shoulders when Julian's feet indivertibly kicked Barry's side. The strong hands holding him were the only reason he didn't crash on the injured speedster who didn't even flinched under the contact.

''What do you think about, I don't know, dying?'' Completed Jade.

''Huummmm, I don't know.'' Started Wally. While speaking, the red speedster slowly pushed down the switch. ''I need to check my agenda, but I'm pretty sure I already have something plan tonight. Raincheck for tomorrow?'' He said innocently, shrugging.

''Let me think about that….'' Said the officer, waving his gun. ''How about now?''

Without any other warning, Jade pulled the trigger and the detonation resonated in the air, flying straight at  _Flash_ 's heart.

''NO!'' Shouted Joe in horror. Not again, no, he couldn't lose his other boy, not that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and your thoughts on that chapter. Always way more appreciated than you can think :)
> 
> Just so you know; I regret nothing *evil laugh*


	4. Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for Barry and Team Flash makes an attempt at saving his life

Before the scream even left the detective's lips, lightning sparkled around the red hero and he took off running. In a fraction of a second, Flash grabbed the bullet midair with one hand while his other one connected with the man's face, knocking him down instantly.

''Night, night.'' Said Wally. Alright, no time to celebrate just yet. Barry needed help, if it wasn't too late already.

''How did you…?'' Mumbled Joe in shock with his mouth half-opened. How was Wally able to use his powers despite the device?

''Detective, pick up the wounded.'' Said Wally, keeping his emotions at bay and carefully choosing his words to avoid revealing there was any relation between him and the wounded, dying, CSI on the ground.

Joe didn't hesitate to comply as he ran back to his unresponsive son, dreading it was already too late: ''You'll be ok, Barr, you'll be ok.'' He whispered as he gathered the limp form in his arms. Lifting the boy up, his eyes caught a glimpse of the pool of blood on the floor and it instantly made him feel nauseous. He was a cop, blood has been way too often part of his daily job and it never bothered him before. Not until now. At this very moment, the sight of the red liquid was pushing his lunch up back to his esophagus. Oh god, Barry was so still, so pale, so cold, so…was he even still alive? Maybe he should've checked the boy's pulse before picking him up. Joe had to gather all his will to block his knees and stay upright, not because of his son's weight, but because of how weak he somehow became all of the sudden. His knees were threatening to stumble and Julian probably saw it as he moved forward, ready to help stabilize the man and his precious cargo. Doing so, the older CSI caught a sight of the bluish lips and gasped. Both men's glances crossed each other, haunted by the same fear Barry was past the point of no return.

As a blue portal opened up, Joe's heart jumped in his throat in high alert and adrenaline instantly went flooding in his veins before he realized what was happening and what was probably about to come through. Well, more like who.

Indeed, in the next five second or so, a familiar black, red and yellow figure jumped out of it; Cisco. The cavalry had defiantly arrived.

''Hurry!'' Urgently ordered the newly arrived Meta as he was gesturing at the breach with his shaky arms. His barely controlled voice was betraying Vibe's current state of mind.

The Vibe's goggles might be hiding his concerned eyes, but all the CCPD employees closely watching the scene noticed the way he was swallowing his rising bile at the sight of his pale, unconscious and blood covered friend. In the short amount of time it took for the detective to transport the wounded man to the breach, Cisco saw no visual sign that his best friend was taking any breath, nor did he saw the chest moving up and down. It was more than enough to have his panic taking him over.

''Oh God.'' He breathed out before jumping inside his portal just behind Joe, completely missing in his motion the way Julian nodded at him, indicating they had everything under control over there. For Cisco, everything else that happened or that was still unfolding in this moment, at the police station, were all forgotten, except his dying friend.

When Joe's feet connected with the ground, he instantly recognized where he was; in the medical bay and facing Caitlin who was dressed in full white doctor coat with a dead serious expression on her face.

''Put him over here.'' She urgently said, hurriedly pointing at the bed. If she wasn't this frail she probably would've taken the man from his father's arm and put him on the bed herself where she could finally treat him as fast as possible.

Precipitately, yet delicately, Joe complied while trying to ignore how the flaccid limbs were swinging over the edge of his grip like a doll. Joe felt like he was carrying an empty shell, like he dropped his son's soul and essence in the pond of blood back at the precinct. At that thought, his stomach turned upside down a bit more while the content was threatening to leave at any second now. They were too late, there was no life left in Barry. Feeling his head spinning just from looking down at his  _too-dead-looking_  son, Joe swiftly looked away and finally noticed all the equipment strategically placed on both sides of the bed; it was including filled syringes, IV and multiple blood units aligned. Both scientists were ready to receive their patient and they apparently already knew his condition too. How? At the time, Joe couldn't care, as long as they were ready.

Every action taken by both young person was being done methodically, efficiently and with barely any word spoken. Clearly, both scientists decided in advance their tasks and responsibilities and they were executing them like machines with scary coordination. Not a single second was being wasted here.

With their patient finally laying on the bed, Cisco moved forward and started cutting the speedster's shirt while Caitlin was rushing in and was connecting her motionless friend's body with sensors. That included sensors on both sides of his head and others all over his newly exposed chest. She wasn't even halfway in that task that Cisco had already moved on to his next up; hurriedly giving the same fate to the fallen hero's pants. He cut them away in mere seconds to access the bullet wound while working around the tourniquet that was still in place. It wasn't too long before the only piece of clothes remaining on Barry was his boxer, not that he was in any real position or state to register his surroundings and protest against it.

A collective breath of relief was heard in the room when the monitors finally started to register the first vitals; Barry was still alive, barely, but still alive. His blood pressure was in the critical zone and while his heartbeat was definitely faster than it had been moments earlier, Caitlin didn't seem too please with it. Quite the opposite; pressing her fingers in the hero's wrists, she bit her lips in obvious concern.

''Is he going to be ok?'' Asked Joe who just couldn't help himself from inquiring.

''Too fast, too weak.'' She whispered to herself, unable to keep inside her gasp. Her own blood pressure was going in the opposite direction of her friend; rising to the top in panic.

Her panicked glance moved to her equipment, more specifically right to the syringes sitting next to the blood unit, staring at it hesitantly. Making one snap, quick decision, she moved straight to them in one long stride to grab one, before hurriedly going back with another stride. The time to question her move was over, without wasting another second she plunged the syringe straight into Barry's arm and emptied the whole content in his veins in an instant. With the time it took to accomplish that, Cisco was now almost done with cleaning all the blood over the wound that was causing them so much trouble.

''It's barely bleeding anymore.'' He informed the doctor who looked up.

''Is the bullet still in there?'' She asked, gravely.

''I can't find any exit wound.'' Admitted Cisco.

Breathing out deeply, Caitlin let go of her last used medical equipment and closed on the speedsters' leg, bumping and pushing Joe out of the way like he didn't even exist, but not without letting go of a frustrated growl. Dammit, she needed the space! Reaching her target, she leaned forward to examine closer the gaping hole, probing around.

Sighing, she wiped the sweat on her forehead using her forearm, carefully avoiding to put her blood covered gloves on her skin.

''Try to loosen up the tourniquet and see how bad the bleeding become.'' She instructed Cisco before taking another quick look at the man's vitals as they were remaining the same, his heart still racing.

''Come on Barry-'' She whispered, ''-don't do this.'' She whispered as she bit her lips a bit stronger, almost to the blood. ''Cisco, go grab me another dose of the serum...And give him oxygen NOW.'' She added, raising her tone as Cisco was already moving away from the scene to go grab what was asked of him. ''It's all we have, I hope it's going to be enough.'' She told herself.

''What serum? What's going on?'' Stuttered Joe on the verge of losing it, fidgeting on the spot while excessively scratching his neck, only succeeding in putting more of Barry's blood on his skin.

''Let us work, dammit!'' Aggressively shouted the doctor, finally addressing the detective, but only to look at him with fire in the eyes. Her own nerves were threatening to break at the moment.

There was no denying she was right on that, she needed the space to save the hero's life. Reluctantly, Joe backed off and stormed out of the room and where he could observe everything from the outside.

''Please Barry, please, be ok.'' He begged with his eyes glued to the monitor displaying his son's vital signs, as long as his heart was still beating, there was still hope.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

''Thank you, Flash. Once again, the city is in your debt.'' Said Singh, shaking the red speedster's hand as the hero was now completely blurring his face as well as vibrating his voice.

Julian was done freeing all his coworkers while letting the SWAT team the honors to secure and take away the rogue officer where he wouldn't be able to hurt someone ever again. Never, not as long as he was going to live, whether it was 2 weeks or 6 months. Watching the barely conscious, cuffed, man being roughly dragged away, Julian couldn't help but feel bad for the man; he lost his son and just lost his mind. He was desperate and dying. But it also was no excuse to be a murderer. One more look at the blood on the floor, it was all it took to dissolve all the sympathy Julian had for that man. Oh gosh, Barry just had to be alive.

''I'm sorry I fried your electronic devices with my EMP, captain.'' Apologized Flash, looking around. It was going to take a moment to restart everything and repair any damages done.

''You did what you had to, Flash.'' Added Singh. ''If that kept Allen alive, I'll be in your debt.'' The captain passed his hand through his hair while glancing at all the blood on the floor. He winced at the sight. He had been a cop for a very long time and he wasn't sure he could remember seeing someone lose that much and still survive. He was no fool, but yet he wanted to keep hope. ''What hospital have you taken him?''

No matter how loud he was growling, David always had a soft, secret, spot for his young CSI and just the thought that Barry wasn't going to make it…a shiver passed in his spine.

''I cannot tell you, but I can assure you my acolyte took him where he'll get the best possible medical cares he can hope for.''

Understanding, yet disappointed, Singh nodded: '' Just, keep me updated.''  _'Please'_ , he added with his eyes.

''I will.'' Assured Wally. ''Capt-'' Before the word was finished, a familiar and desperate voice had his ear ringing and his head turning around.

''Where are they? Are they ok?''

Iris. There she was, appearing at the top of the staircases and frantically looking around, no doubt searching for her dad and her boyfriend until her eyes fell on the red liquid on the ground and her face lost all of her colors.

''Oh my...'' She mouthed, stumbling badly and catching up the wall to stay on her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment
> 
> To kill Barry or not to kill, that is the question mwa mwa mwa
> 
> One more chapter to go. Be strong!


	5. I'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash takes care of Barry

"Take it easy, Iris." Julian guiding her, as he took over from the police officer who first rushed to help the woman to stay upright, the CSI manoeuvring her to the closest chair.

"Is this... where are they? Oh... no!'' She cried out while her eyes were filling with tears. Her family, both Barry and Joe, was nowhere to be found at first, until her eyes caught a sign of the red suit and her heart skipped a beat of hope. Caught in the emotions, she almost screamed and revealed the Scarlet Speedster's identity; "B-"

She stopped before she could say the name as she realized what she almost done and she also realized that the man walking toward her and the older CSI wasn't her lover, "what is… what's g-" she tried to say.

Once he made sure Julian had taken care of moving everyone else away out of eavesdropping range, Wally knelt on the ground to be on the same level as his sister and whispered to her in his normal voice.

"Dad is fine. He went with Barry at the Labs," he reassured her, placing his hand on Iris' knee in a vain attempt to reassure her.

"H-how's... is h-he...'' She sobbed, trying to avoid looking at all the blood.

"He's..." Julian bit his lips, hesitant as he searched for the right words. What was he supposed to say? That Barry was alive? That he was okay? They had no idea and no way to find it out now that all the electronic components were down, including Wally's comms, "we believe he was still alive when he left here," he finally answered.

 _We believe. Believe_. Maybe he should've said these uncertain words considering how they caused Iris' eyes to open up even more widely and the little remaining colors left her features like she was about to be sick.

"No!" She howled in pain.

"Come on, let's get to them." Wally helped pull her back on her unsteady feet and looked at Julian to know if he also needed a lift.

"Go, I'll stay here to take care of this with the Captain. I'll be joining you as soon as I can."

Nodding, the speedster took off and covered the distance between the police station and the lab in the time to say it. Mere seconds later, he was making a way more abrupt stop than usual in the cortex, almost dropping Iris in the process as his mind was too preoccupied by the fate of his wounded brother. Their father had his eyes glued to the window separating himself from the medical bay, watching every move and following every action inside with eagle eyes. Overwhelmed by concern, he didn't even realize that his hands somehow ended up pressed against the glass or that silent tears were cascading down his wet cheeks before splashing on the floor and joining the little puddle forming in there.

"Dad?" Wally carefully approached the detective, taking his cowl off. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the news, "is he..."

Wally's voice didn't even register in Joe's mind as the detective didn't move a single muscle, forcing Wally to approach the glass too while his sister just stayed behind; frozen in shock, fearing and dreading what she might find by coming closer. To say Barry wasn't looking too great was the understatement of the year. Ghostly pale, fragile and way too still for him, Barry was laying shirtless and in his boxers on the bed with equipment connected all over and with a nasal cannula sending oxygen in his weakened body. Never should the universe allowed the Flash to be this still and this vulnerable. His doctor was finishing adjusting the blood unit attached to the IV helping to slowly return some of the precious red liquid the speedster lost earlier. Not too far from the bed, Cisco was sitting in a chair and he had taken off the top of his Vibe outfit. Both the engineer and the doctor exchanged a couple of words when Caitlin walked close to him before gently patting the man's shoulder. The next moment, the doctor moved away from Cisco and headed toward the exit of the room.

The second she passed the door, it was stared at by the three Wests like their life was depending on it. Well, their mental state probably was.

"How's-"

"Critical." Caitlin answered succinctly, interrupting the young hero still clad in his brother's red suit, "but he's as stable as he could possibly be in his condition."

Joe's frown deepened in confusion and anguish, "what's that supposed to mean? Is he going to make it?"

There nothing in the world that Caitlin wished more than to say that  _'yeah, sure, good as new before dawn. He just need a good night sleep.'_

Except, she just couldn't, no matter how hard she was wishing for it. Who, in the universe, decided she was always going to be the one to bring bad news?

"Well, for starter, his heart hasn't given up yet, which is an incredible feat on his own. Now that we stopped the bleeding and put him on a blood unit, he should improve…if he stays with us 'til the morning."

"What about his powers? Shouldn't they help him get better faster?" Iris asked, recovering her voice. Her comment immediately had her brother and father smiling; yes, of course, Barry was a lot stronger than most people when it comes to injuries. Now that he was stable, he could fight this. Easy… right? Crushing their hope like usual, Caitlin sadly shook her head, sighing.

"His powers are doing him more harms than good. Because of all the blood he lost, his heart is working overtime to keep his body working with what little he still has left. All these efforts are putting a lot of stress on the organ and that's without talking about his powers. His speed does help him heal faster, but it's incredibly high demanding on energy. All they want right now is to fix his damaged body, which mean… "

"It's demanding more energy than his heart can give right now," finished Joe, closing his eyes in dread.

"I gave him the remaining speed dampener serum we tried to use on Zoom last year, it should help him keep his powers at bay before they do more damage than the ones they're repairing."

"Wait." Iris interrupted, opening her eyes wide in sudden realization, "if he ever haemorrhages again, with his powers, he might bleed out way faster because of them?"

"If his body can't repair the damages faster than he bleed out, yes." Caitlin admitted, "for now, all we can do is wait. I might not have enough blood units left for Barry's need-" she quickly rose her hands to quieten the protests, "but Cisco already volunteered himself to give some blood. They're compatible and the fact they're both meta should help Barry's body to accept the blood more easily. In fact, I should probably get back to them now."

She barely took the time to finish her sentence before turning heels and heading back to the medical bay without leaving any more time for questions. There would be time for that once they certain the speedster was on his way to recovery.

"You keep fighting, Barr," whispered Joe as he turned back his attention toward the window.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

"St…p…sho…ou…shou…tin'…" a weak voice grumbled from the bed as it's occupant fought to open his eyes even the slightest. That simple task caused Barry to groan under the effort; when did doing this simple gesture became so hard?

"Take it easy, Allen," came a voice over him, "you've been out for a long time."

Was that… ah Julian? Last thing Barry remembered was being taken hostage by Officer Jade, fighting him and then that sudden, sharp, and agonizing pain. What happened? Was he dead? Was Julian dead?

"Not… dead yet," he managed to breathe out weakly as he finally cracked his eyes half-open and winced at the light attacking them. Blinking a couple of times, he was finally able to discern the blurry form of the other CSI standing on his right.

"What make you say that?" asked Julian in a futile attempt to be as serious as possible.

''Ya... don't look like an angel." joked the hero, with half a smile on his face. It instantly caused Julian to chuckle.

"Lucifer was an angel too, just sayin'," he protested light-heartedly while pressing his fingers on the speedster's wrists, taking his pulse and comparing it with all the vitals showing on the monitors. Way better than yesterday, "do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?"

The green eyes closed again, partly to wait it out til dizziness pass and partly to concentrate on his memories.

"Allen?" Asked Julian worriedly after the silence extended itself for longer than he anticipated.

"Jade took the station hostage. And, I got hurt, didn't I?" Barry started saying, frowning in concentration. He suddenly snapped his eyes open and tried to put his hands behind his back to push himself in a seated position, "Joe!"

Two strong hands on his shoulder stopped his motion, that and the way stronger dizzy spell that made it impossible to discern what was up to what was down. Concentrating all his efforts on not emptying the content his stomach on himself, Barry didn't realize his newest friend had put him down once more in a lying position.

"Easy, Barry. Joe is okay. Everyone at the station is okay," reassured Julian before adding the next part with rolling eyes. Of course, Allen was going to worry about everyone else first even if he just woke up in a hospital bed, "You will be too, just in case you actually cared."

Forcing his eyes open another time with his head now directed to his left, he spotted something new. There was someone else sleeping soundly on another medical bed, someone wearing a grey t-shirt and with a blanket almost up to his shoulder.

"Cisco," he breathed out as concern instantly spread all over his face before he turned back at Julian, "what's wrong with him?" Compared to the speedster, the other man wasn't connected to any monitor and he didn't look too bad, but Barry being Barry, he needed to worry about his friends before his own well-being.

"He's fine, Barry, or will be. It's just exhausting trying to save your life," answered Julian enigmatically, earning a frown in response that forced the older CSI to clarify; "you lost a great deal of blood, Allen. You almost died and Caitlin didn't have enough of your blood in stock, so Cisco offered up to give his. Let's say he was overly stubborn about how generous he wanted to be; let's just say it was more than he should've. You're lucky to have great friends."

"I do." Barry agreed, smiling warmly as he made another attempt at sitting up, nice and easy this time while allowing his co-worker to help him. Moving without disturbing all the wires connected to him, nor the IV still in his hand wasn't easy, "Where is everyone else? Caitlin? Joe? Iris?" He rasped.

Julian chuckled at the memory before answering, "practically had to kick them out to go home to shower, eat and sleep in beds now that you were improving. They'll be back in the morning... if they're able to stay away that much time. Guess you're stuck with me as your night nurse."

In the morning? What time was it? Looking past the CSI to check the clock, Barry took notice of the time, just little after 11pm.

"Barry?" A hopeful voice asked from Barry's left side, prompting the speedster to turn around and get meet open eyes on the other bed.

"Hey Bar!" Greeted the engineer. Smiling from ear to ear, Cisco hurriedly pushed his blanket aside to free in legs, clearly with the intention of jumping to his feet and off the bed.

"Hey! Caitlin ordered you bedrest. If you get up, I'll tell her and it'll going to be your problem when she's mad," Warned Julian as his glance locked on his other patient.

"Buzzkill." Cisco grumbled, obediently stopping his movement and returning his legs on the bed. Looking on his right, Cisco moved his attention back to his awake and clearly amused friend, failing miserably at keeping his own smile at bay at the scene, "I'm glad you're happy about that. How are you?" He added more seriously.

"A lot better than-" well, since getting shot. When was that? All he knew was that he had been out for a long time, "How long was I out again?"

A dark shadow passed on Cisco's features as all his joy of seeing his friend finally awake and alert disappeared and the memories of yesterday entered the forefront his mind, "Over a day, man. You gave us quite a scare for the first couple of hours, your heart nearly stopped a couple of times."

"I'm sorry," the speedster replied instinctively, nervously playing with his fingers. There should be a book about what you should say to apologize for nearly dying and scaring the hell out of your friends, again, "heard you saved my life, thank you," he added, gesturing at the empty blood unit on the desk.

"It was a team effort," assured Cisco as his smile slowly, shyly, returned.

"What happened? All I remember is the pain and feeling so weak...how did I end up here? I thought Jade would only let me go if the Flash came? He wanted to kill the Flash," the memories of yesterday were blurry at best, but he remembered particular detail.

"After Julian activated his panic button and we failed to contact you, we tracked your phone at the station and hacked into the security cameras. We witnessed… everything," explained Cisco, pausing to push away the vivid memories of his friend getting shot and the anxious moments wondering if he was even still alive when Barry dropped on the ground, "it wasn't long before we figured out there was something stopping you from using your powers, so we attached a small EMP device on your suit and had Wally tried it on."

Oh, okay. That sounded logical, if not a bit risky. What if what was keeping him from using his powers wasn't something electronic? What if it was a Meta's power? Wally could've been trapped too…But, to be honest, Barry would have done the same if the situation had been reversed, so he opted to smile instead of asking more questions.

"Thanks, man."

"You can thank Julian, he did an amazing job keeping you from bleeding out before we showed up." Cisco acknowledge, looking at the other CSI who had silently back away in the room.

"I guess it really was a team effort." Barry nodded. He really did have the best of friends and best of team. It felt wrong sometimes to be the one and only hero of Central City by the citizen. How many times had his life be in danger only to get his ass saved in more way than one way by his team? They all deserved uniforms, code names and museum to their name. At this instant, Barry just felt so grateful and so happy to have all these people in his life that he started feeling tears burning in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Cisco noticed with concern, prompting Julian to turn around and move closer while unconsciously locating his cell on the desk in case he needed to call Caitlin for help.

"I'm great," he honestly said, wiping his tears, "as long as I have all of you guys, I'll be okay."

**THE. END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for everyone who followed, commented and loved that particular story and a HUGE thank to WolfKomoki for sending me a writing request about Julian taking care of Barry. It wasn't easy at first to find the inspiration and force my brain to picture a story about an outside idea, but it was a really fun anyone feel like sending me writing request, don't be shy. I'm about to finish a lot of my stories, so I'll soon be able to try this again. I hope you had as much fun reading this than I had to write it.
> 
> Sending hugs your way. You guys are the best! See you later.


End file.
